


Mommy's Visit

by sextyfour, Walu (sextyfour)



Series: TheAnon Related (Heavy Diaper Use) [3]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Coprophagia, Diaper Huffing, Diapers, F/F, Fox - Freeform, Furry, Incest, Lots of Nasty Shit, MILF, Mental Regression, Other, Scat, diaper changes, mommy, reality altering, vixen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/sextyfour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: Clarissa has been working for *months* on her latest scientific breakthrough! Will it work! Probably! Will it work right? That's less likely, considering this is a porn story.---As you can expect from the tags, this is indeed a story for The Anon. I actually finished this a while back, but I kinda fell into a funk so I never uploaded it. A nice 6k of Anon's usual fun.
Series: TheAnon Related (Heavy Diaper Use) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191865
Kudos: 11





	Mommy's Visit

"So elated, today's finally the first day of testing..." Clarissa sang gently to herself as she strolled carefully up to the hefty steel doors of the laboratory building in front of her, "ESSEFF LABS" emblazoned on them in bold lettering. Quietly, she adjusted the strap of her shoulder bag, giving her room to pull a small key card out from beneath her shirt. Quickly she swiped it through the door's card slot, before dialing an access code that anyone watching would've lost track of. It was at least thirty digits long! All of the quiet beeping was punctuated with a loud *THUNK* as the Vixen hit enter.

The guards were quick yet *very* thorough as Clarissa walked through the lab's checkpoints although the vixen didn't really have much room to hide anything. She was dressed simply for a chilly mid autumn day. Jeans, a simple scarf, and a tight turtleneck that accentuated her DD chest. Finally, after the second pat down and third metal detector, she was allowed through.

Quickly, Clarissa slipped into the locker-rooms and slipped back out. The woman had gotten good at changing into her lab coat quickly, strolling in casual and out professional, thin framed glasses now sat on her snout. She strolled into her lab with a smile of delight on her face. Finally, after all these months, her latest project was ready for a test run. It looked astoundingly simple. A basic looking box with a keypad and a screen. Resembling an out of date all in one desktop PC. However, if it worked correctly, that box would be making the first trip back in time today. The girl ran through her various notes, sheet upon sheet, pile upon pile of paperwork. She double, triple checked her math. It all worked out. She even bothered to go across the hall to get a second opinion. All of it was clear to go.

"No reason to beat around the bush!" Clarissa said joyfully as she strolled back into her office, shutting the door tight and initiating the room locks, shades coming down over the windows and the keypad around the door going from a faint light blue to a dark red. Clarissa stood in front of the box, pawpad placed gently on the button... she felt butterflies in her stomach, thats for sure. Months of work, all about to be tested now. She double checked the coordinates, the time, everything. It all seemed right. No reason not to push the button now then, right? She swallowed her fear carefully as her paw finally pushed the button in. Gently the box began to hum as Clarissa stepped back, watching to see how it travels. 

Of course, all the planning in the world doesn't matter if something falls down and breaks just as its turned on. *CRRTHK* creaked the table the box was on as the box seemingly revved up louder and louder. It was literally vibrating slightly as it worked, jiggling around on the table just enough to, well, push itself over the edge. Clarissa didn't even have the reaction time to jump forward to catch it as the box went careening off the table and onto the floor, the screen shattering to pieces and the sound of keys being pressed by being rubbed on the floor. 

Before the Vixen could even step forward to stop it, the machine suddenly... faded. Just, gently, going transparent before just visually vanishing. That was one of the ideas Clarissa had for how time travel would look at least. "At least it worked! I just proved time travel!" the Vixen said with utter delight in her voice. Hurriedly, she ran over to the other side of the room, a simple metal box she had left alone as her testing landing spot. It should've appeared right here 5 minutes before she walked in for work today. She had kept the spot purposefully covered to keep her suspense riding. This made the sight of the box being completely empty sting that much more.

"Where is it! I told it the exact location and time, it should be here!" Clarissa grumbled. "God, when it fell, it must've fuddled with its programming..." Clarissa's train of thought ground to a quiet halt as it dawned on her, "Where the hell did it go then... *WHEN* the hell did it go then..." the girl's voice had a nervousness to it. She quickly ran over a console and ran over the device's last logs before it left... yep, it changed positions *and* time. She quickly calculated where it ended up based off the data it gave.

"I... I sent it 25 years in the past..." Clarissa stated coldly. Her tone was one of pure terror. When she got approval for this project, she was given a single rule. If she found it worked, she was to *never* go back further than a day unless approved... and now she's sent it back to the year she was fucking *born*. She couldn't even figure out where it went, the lat and long for it were scrambled. Regardless of wherever it went though, it couldn't be good. 

"I just hafta hope it landed somwher dats not importent!" Clarissa stated confidently, before slapping a paw lightning quick to her muzzle with a yelp. What the *hell* did she just say? Hafta? Dats? She was normally a stickler for proper grammar and here she is saying babyish slang! "Wass wrong with me, gosh." she muttered to herself again, giving another little yelp and yet again covering her mouth in confusion. She tried, desperately for a moment, to format the words she knew she should've said instead in her head. Again her mouth opened, and this time all that came out was a babbled "Whuh?". Her mind felt... foggy suddenly. Like the more complicated a thought was, even if its just a word, the harder it was to think of. She racked her mind, desperate to try and think of something, anything better to say, and coming up short constantly. Her mind felt dulled. Something that of course, only concerned her.

Although it didn't concern her as much as the feeling she was having around her waist. Her paws dove to her crotch in confusion, hooking a thumb into her waistband, she pulled her jeans down quickly. Only a few inches in however, suddenly she felt resistance against her tug. The thick pillowy medical grade diaper around her waist was stopping the movement of her paw. Why wouldn't it? She's worn these for a while, she should know that.

Wait, has she worn these for a while? Clarissa's eyes went wide as her mind found itself fractured and confused. Part of her mind remembered the feeling of her lacy panties *literally seconds ago* against her thumb, along with tugging them on today before work... work was something she did, right? Clarissa wracked her brain slightly, trying desperately to think back. 

"I'm wearin' a coat..." the vixen half babbled, not even noticing that her speech patterns were dulling further and further by the second. Her speech was slower, more high pitched, questioning and carefree. She sounded childish to say the least. Something that fit the diapers she always wore, right? But something seemed *wrong* about that idea, something didn't line up right in her head, what little of her head she could think with right now with this heavy swirling fog in her mind. It felt like her whole sense of self was being jumbled and rendered out in her skull... something that made her knees buckle slightly, falling to the lab's tile floor gently with a shiver. 

"Who am I" Clarissa managed to state, her voice slipping between a confused formal tone and a confused childish voice mid sentence. She genuinely felt lost and confused. She had to wrack her head, remember something, anything! Gently, the fox started knocking on her head with her paw. "Tink, tink!" she stated, not even noticing a gentle babyish lisp slipping into her voice. She struggled, deeply, trying more than she's ever tried before, to just think of *one* solid memory.

\---

Clarissa babbled happily as she laid on her belly on the floor of the bright pink nursery she was used to. Her clothes she had on were the usual, *absolutely nothing*, barring of course, the most important thing to the simple vixen's mind. The thick, heavy, begging-to-be-used diaper strapped tightly around her waist, her thick bushy tail shuffling gently in the air as she babbled happily, paws playing with blocks not so carefully, bounding them around on the floor, throwing them around a little, and of course, shoving them into her muzzle, lapping up and down on the bright plastic drooling slightly, babyish "blghhha!"s filling the air as she drooled over her toys. Quietly, her eyes went blank and her tail stopped its idle twitching, flicking hard straight up in the air. Carelessly, the babyish vixen started to happily push, and within seconds, the back of her previously pristine diaper was filled with pile upon pile of thick clay like mess. It flowed out bountifully, filling every inch of the poor padding with sorrid mess, bulging and sagging the girl's diaper thoroughly in a few moments. The vixen's only response? A happy warm little babble of "poopy~" before carefully, a paw started to reach its way back.

\---

"Poopy..." the girl gently babbled to herself with her eyes closed, muzzle agape just slightly as her tongue lulled out gently, spittle dripping down to her chest below. The only thing that managed to snap her self out of this trance was the sudden surprise of her body moving unconsciously, the feeling of a paw groping at her back waistband being enough to wake her up. What a delightful and absolutely real memory, she thought almost quaintly, all the while the part of her brain knowing that she was a fully grown adult was *Freaking the fuck out* inside her head. That wasn't normal, that wasn't right, that wasn't good, that was *WRONG*. Whatever she had remembered happening was so wrong it almost hurt her head... in fact, thinking *was* hurting her head right now. Every protest her mind spat out just made that little headache worse. God, thinking is so hard! A sigh heaved through her chest as she slid off her knees and planted her tush firmly on the tile floor below. As she sat, a loud crinkling errupted in the air from the thick padding beneath her... where did her jeans go? They were literally *on* a second ago, right? But that can't be right, she was literally staring at her unclothed bright golden orange legs... 

"Besides, baby like Clari doesn't wear no pants!" the girl triumphantly stated with a babyish giggle. Her head tried to tell her to stop speaking again, but every time she tried to *think* about not speaking it only made her head hurt! Letting her thoughts flow was lots more fun than trying to think! Silly Clari! The mind melted vixen sat carefully, drool dribbling down her chin as her mind resolved on just... relaxing for a moment. Her whole body fell slightly limp as she sat there, letting the silly big thoughts flow out of her head for a moment to alleviate this pain. 

Of course as she focused on thinking about nothing, Clarissa did her damndest to force anything to come to mind *out*. At least anything that made her head hurt. Silly thoughts like callin for help, wondering who she is, or trying to remember what her job, or really, what any job was, all seemed to play second fiddle to her current focus of relieving her headache by emptying her head. Her mind was a wonderfully blank abyss as she stared forward, drooling happily. Finally, after spending an eternity dismissing her mind, the girl finally felt her throbbing headache fade away, a feeling with only got a blissful little "Gwaehehh!..." out of her lips. As she finally felt good again, the simple vixen had another thought in her head, but this time it didn't hurt as much. She wanted to remember what she was thinking about! 

Her mind tried to go through her recent thoughts, only coming up blank. Well, blank barring one word, the last word that hung on her lips, the one word that felt coherent enough she could say it right in her mind. A word that, well, felt right to say the least.

"P-pooopy!..." Clarissa bubbled gently, shuffling in her seat just a little, tail flicking slightly behind her as her mind focused on this word. It was simple, it was fun to say, it sounded nice... it sounded *right*. Again she let it fall on her lips, "Poopy!" She was being such a good girl! That *immediately* felt like something she wanted to be, something that felt right to the fogged mind of the girl sat on the stark floor in a diaper. She was so enraptured in thinking of the word poopy she didn't even notice as her lab coat gently faded away off her fur, going slightly transparent and just slowly losing opacity until it was gone, taking her top with it, leaving the girl now sat, like in her flashback, in nothing but her thick cushiony diaper, drool dribbling down onto her tits from her muzzle as she focused so much on this word. 

"Poopy!" the girl uttered one last time, as finally taking her mind's queue, her body took it's head's suggestions to heart. Her tail quickly hiked upwards into the air from its previous swaying, her body leaning forward to give herself ample room as a babyish "GRnngaah!" babbled up her throat as her body fully bore down and *pushed* without even thinking. Within moments, her diaper was assaulted with a fresh load of mess, pound upon pound of the thick sludge packed her diaper freely, the last remnants of her fighting mind fading as the blissful warmth of loading her diapers refilled her mind. It felt so *right* to the darling little baby that she wondered why her mind ever tried to think... at least, she would, if she *could* think about that. Right now what she was thinking about was how *good* poopying felt, and, more importantly, how good it smelt. The girl carefully and casually rolled forward onto the shiny pink nursery floor in front of her, kicking her legs up in the air slightly with joy as she flopped onto her front, and her paw slipped freely to the back of her waistband again, delighted as she felt no silly belts resisting her prying, only cooing and moaning as her paw slipped into the plastic casing and pulled back out a pawful of thick fudgy mess. Perfect for a hungry girl like her, right? She would've certainly thought so as she plunged her toothless muzzle into her freshly scooped mound. 

\---

"Another day, another change." Brett sighed sadly to himself as he strolled out of the staff room of the Esseff Asylum. This place was, something to say the least. Countless folks have been brought in by various authorities and families. Women who from the day they were born, have bizarrely not been able to grow up, stuck as babbling simple babies, obsessed with the messes they make. It made Brett wonder to say the least how all these Women have ended up like this from birth. The only link they had was a birth year, but no leads have been dug up there, no matter how hard Brett and his team have dug. 

Of course though, right now, that digging doesn't matter much to Brett. He was mentally shifting into work mode as he strolled down the hall, a paw brushing through his gray lupine mane as he walked down the stark white halls, glancing in through the one sided windows at the women held within. Inside each window he saw a different woman, all babbling happily and sitting in packed diapers. Most all of the ones in this hall were under another team's control, seeing other staff members sat inside changing the women dutifuly. Brett always hated his caretaker shifts. Especially because he was in charge of Wing 3. The wing for those most affected by whatever happened, almost completely gone and reduced to bumbling scat addicted morons. And, as Brett put his palm to the paw scanner next to the thick door in front of him, Brett braced himself for biting the bullet and dealing with the worst offender delt with first. 

"Clarissa!" Brett said warmly as the door slid open. Immediately his nose was assaulted with the deep heavy stink of fresh fox shit. Something he almost was becoming acquainted to. Clarissa of course merely turned around with her pawful of mess, giving a delighted little "BRWGH!", babbling through a mouthful of poop before continuing to messily gulp, lap, and smear the poop in her paw into her face. Brett could only sigh as he walked forward, fiddling with a few buttons on his wrist watch before walking over to gently and carefully pick up the 95 pound vixen and her 5 pound load of shit, walking her over to a changing table that gently slid out of the wall. 

Quickly, Brett got to work with a precision that would tell you just by watching he's been stuck with this job for a while. Within minutes, he had gone through an entire tub and a half of wipes, but, the girl's tush in front of him was spotless. Clarissa was now almost shiny clean thanks to his deft paws. And within moments she was heavily powdered and retapped up snug and tight, the exact same medical grade padding taped around the girl's waist. Finally, with a sigh, Brett did his best with a small sponge and hose that slid out of the wall, washing the girl's paws and face carefully, giving up once she looked clean enough.

"Upsie daisy girl." Brett sighed as she helped the vixen sit up, making sure not to pull on the paw that was submerged in shit before scooping her up and carrying her over to the crib in the corner of the room slowly. "Lights, dim, Lullaby, on." Brett stated quietly, a gentle beep on the wall confirming his commands as a music box-y rendition of "Go To Sleep" was piped in over the loud speakers and the lights darkened to candle light level. Just from the soothing tone and the dimmed lights, Brett watched Clarissa gently close her eyes, a cutesie little snore bubbling up her throat as she is set carefully in the crib, smiling softly as she rolled around in the plush confines of the crib, laying on her belly and hugging the large plastic sheet'd pillow beneath her face.

"Will you *ever* be potty trained and able to think, Clarissa?" Brett wondered quietly out loud as he leaned over the railing of the crib and stared at the half awake vixen. As if on queue, the vixen gazed up softly, eyes half lulled shut as she stared up at her caretaker. A soft "bahh" bubbled from the tired girl's mouth as, without batting an eye, she casually filled her padding with another couple pounds of shit. For a solid minute, crinkling crackles erupted from the half asleep vixen's tush. In mere moments, the work of Brett's deft changing was now replaced with a bulging and sagging pile of poop. Immediately a paw dove to Brett's nose with a sickly sounding sigh, pinching off his snout with disgust. "As if." Brett mumbled through a closed nose as he made it his goal to get out of here ASAP. Quickly and quietly he made his way out of the bright pink stinking nursery, taking a deep gasp of the clean fresh air in the hall as he leaned up against the wall nearby. "Computer, status on Sarah?" the wolf asked his company phone, his tone sounding apathetic and drained as the screen only fed him a live feed, showing a cat in what looked to be a thrice loaded diaper. "Figures..." the wolf sighed as he finally got his footing and made his way down the hall, hoping the rest of his patients would behave today.

\---

"Right this way madam." the disinterested looking Labrador said as he carefully walked a visitor through the stark white halls of the asylum. His tone had that familiar sting of someone who wishes they took the day off. "We had to move your daughter to a new bigger room, she's our current study subject." he stated plainly as he walked up to the door, standing in front of the keypad carefully, working through a 15 digit combination code and scanning two separate keycards, one on a lanyard around his neck, and one he retrieved from his pocket.

"This'll be a temporary passcard. You'll be allowed in and out of this room and only this room. Understood?" The dog asked, holding up the free card.

"Of course dear, this isn't my first visit to my darling baby daughter!" Sandra said back confidently, snatching the plastic card out of his grip with a deft paw. The vixen was certainly a looker that's for sure. She was the quintessential milf in every facet of her looks. Slight wrinkling in her face, some graying in sections of her fur, a plump huggable body, massive heavy tits that had known their fair share of suckling. All of it was topped off with a simple pair of Mom Jeans that hugged her curves well and a simple cozy brown knit sweater, all under a nice cute motherly bun. In her tow of course was also a *hefty* diaper bag slung over her shoulder, a simple almost executive look to the black leather and fabric. With caution to the wind, Sandra stepped forward as the orderly walked away down the stark white halls, sliding her card through the pad's slot, the door giving a loud *Beeep!* as she took her queue to walk in. 

"Clari sweetie, Mommy's come to visit!"

"Mwaaa!" Clarissa shouted with glee as she looked up from her current task, trying to build a stack of wooden blocks as high as she could. Her sudden shout made her spit out the delicious letter `A` block she had been licking at happily, not that she minded much right now. Her mom was here! The empty headed fox stared in utter delight, giving a happy toothless dopey smile as she looked in glee at her mother, drool dripping out of her muzzle as she stared. Unbeknownst to her as always, a gentle sputtering *Prrrfffbt* bubbled out of her diaper as she watched, muffled by the two loads worth of poop that had piled up in her padding.

"Clarii!" Sandra said with delight as she walked into the room, more than used to the overwhelming stink of fox shit in the air. "Sorry its been so long dear, Mommy had to go on a trip so she couldn't stop in to check on you last month. I came earlier today so we could have a big day of fun to make up for it!" she said warmly, strolling up to her darling daughter and kneeling down to hug the overgrown baby. Seems no progress had been made on curing her, Sandra noted. Not that the milf minded much. Seeing her daughter happy was more important than solving her daughter, personally. 

"Goodness, you made *lots* of poopies dear!" Sandra said, beaming with pride as she looked bag at the absolute travesty of a filled diaper strapped to her daughter. She sunk a paw into Clarissa's tush carefully, prodding just enough that her daughter could feel it, knowing just how much her little diaper filler liked some mushing. "Goodness, not as fresh as I thought! Seems my little missy needs a change." Sandra tsked as felt parts of the diaper were *warm* but not *freshly hot* to the touch. "My little stinker did double doody~" she teased, giggling at her own silly joke as she reached down carefully, managing to scoop up her fully adult aged daughter without even breaking a sweat, carrying her over to the changing table against the wall.

Sandra set her daughter down the changing table carefully, pulling her bag up. "Goodness, these diapers they put you in need to be cuter for a princess like you~" the vixen teased as she pulled her diaper bag out, pulling out a more babyish diaper. It was the same thickness, but with a delightful deep pink set of tapes and little pink stars dotted around the front. Sandra also pulled out a full tub of wipes and a full tube of baby powder from the baggie, before side stepping over to her daughter and getting work...

Well, not before Sandra gave into her little pleasures in life, bending over nonchalantly and pressing her snout hard into the mushing mass of poop contained within the well used adult diaper. She gave a deep *heavy* breath, snorting as hard as she can through her nose, letting her lungs fill with the putrid stink of her daughter's diaper. Sandra wasn't really sure *why* she had grown to *love* this deep stink, but something about it just made the synapses fire in her brain, her deep snoof leaving her with a delighted sigh and a shiver riding down her spine. She dared to double dip with one last gasp, holding her breath as she finally bent back up. 

"Smelling as stinky as ever darling~" the vixen teased as another delighted shiver rolled through her. Finally, with the deft paws of a mother, she got to work. The inside of the diaper was a mess to say the least, but it wasn't even close to the worst the mother had seen out of her daughter. Not even close. Within a couple minutes, the babied vixen had gone from sitting in two loads worth of shit to sparkling clean and being dusted heavily in powder. Clarissa meanwhile was babbling happily, blowing a drool bubble with a smile before shoving a paw into her maw to gnaw on gently. 

"Tadaaa! All changed!" Sandra said with a warm smile, patting her daughter's clean diaper lovingly. "That feel better dear?~"

"Bwee!" Clarissa babbled delightedly in response to her mom's warm tone, enjoying the soft pats at her diaper. A delighted little giggle bubbled out of her maw as she felt her mom's arm scoop her up yet again. A happy little "Whaa!" squealed out of as she raised her paws up slightly, enjoying her trip across the room before being plopped softly into the oversized adult scale high chair. Sandra wasted no time in quickly folding the table down, locking her daughter in to kick and babble happily in the seat. 

"I know you probably just ate dear, but mommy knows you always have room for your favorite~" the milf teased as she strolled across the room, digging into her diaper bag to pull out a cutesie blue spoon with an airplane shaped handle, before turning around to grab the overfilled with shit adult diaper that had been left open on the changing table. Sandra was, like with the snoofing, oddly warmed up to seeing her daughter literally eat her own poop. It meant both the milf could get some more of that stink she was oddly addicted to, able to sneak sniffs and gasps as her daughter was fed, *and* she could see her daughter gulp and babble with and be utterly delighted. A win win really! 

Clarissa's eyes went wide as she saw her mom walking over with the full diaper in her paw and a familiar spoon in the other. "Pwoo!!!" the overgrown baby babbled in delight, slapping her paws on the table happily, her tail swinging a mile a minute behind her as her legs kicked gently underneath the table. The overgrown baby took a few sniffs of the air as she was cheering, a stomach growl and a glob of drool dribbling out of her muzzle as her hunger was ready to be satiat ed. 

"Such an eager girl!" Sandra chuckled as she saw the delighted dancing of her daughter. She always loved these feeding sessions, so cute! "Okay Clari, here cooomes the airplaane~" she joked. The little vixen watched carefully as her mom scooped up a hefty glob of the clay like shit, her eyes drifting back and forth as her mom made little airplane noises as she moved the overfilled spoon. "Nyooooom! Coming in for a landing!" Sandra teased as it danced around in the air, to the delighted giggles of her daughter. Finally, seeing her chance as her daughters maw opened wide in laughter, the spoon of poop was popped unceremoniously into the vixen's waiting maw.

"Atta girl~" Sandra said warmly as she pulled the spoon out, the plastic sucked clean by her daughter, who was now working the poop around in her mouth, teething her gums into the mess fruitlessly as she savored the shit in her maw, finally gulping it down with a loud exaggerated show of swallowing. 

"Greee!" The baby almost yawned, craning her maw open triumphantly to show her mouth empty of large lumps, her tongue smeared a deep brown from the mess. Quickly, Sandra replaced the baby's empty maw with another spoon full of mess, and another, and another. Every spoonfuls of shit, Sandra took the time to sneak a shivering little snort of the stink wafting off the open diaper held in her paw, shivering in aroused delight from the stink she was huffing down. She almost enjoyed feeding time more than her daughter! 

"Such a darling little girl, eating so well." She continued to spoon literal shit into her daughter's awaiting maw, each scoop just as hefty with mess. As she worked diligently, a shit stained drool glob dribbled down her daughters muzzle and fell to her perky tits, something Mom quickly responded to with a wipe of her sleeve. "Such a messy baby though... although you have been messier~" Mom giggled, mind fading back to the worst state she's found her daughter in. It was a nice weekend, back when Clarissa still lived at home, before the Asylum had requested her as a patient for study. Sandra taken a week off for the holidays with her daughter, and as a present, Sandra had decided to let her daughter stay unchanged for an entire weekend, fully letting her poopy loving daughter give in to her base instincts and just be a happy little baby. She watched as her daughter filled that diaper time after time. Pound upon pound of thick heavy fox shit filling the plastic confines. It only avoided bursting thanks to how often the girl had opted to dig her mess out of its crinkly prison. Over just two days, her daughter had packed and repacked her diaper at least a dozen times, digging out the mess happily and playing with it in delight, making piles, painting her body, most all of an entire weekend's worth of shit was scooped out to mound up and play with. By the time the weekend was up, every single inch of Clarissa's fur was painted a deep brown... gosh the *smell* of that nursery...

"That room still smells a bit~" Sandra sighed wistfully, scooping what she could up out of the quickly emptying diaper into her girl's maw. She was a quick eater to say the least! Already the multiple pounds of shit had given way to a few final scoops of the plastic airplane spoon. Clarissa's muzzle was messy to say the least at this point. A few missed spoons while Sandra was stuck strolling down memory lane, half a glob that fell out of her mouth that the vixen had taken to playing with in her paws, more drool dripping down onto her tits. "Goodness, you made a mess of yourself while mommy wasn't thinking!" 

"Dwan!" the baby babbled through her final muzzleful of shit, suckling the spoon as clean as she could before her paws reached up, her mouth quickly working on suckling the shit from her pads with a dopey smile on her face.

"Atta girl, so hungry~" Sandra chuckled, watching as her daughter did her best to lap every glob of shit from between her pawpads into her mouth. The milf quickly balled up the spent diaper sitting in her paws, tossing it carefully over to the large diaper pail next to the changing table, before turning her attention back to her daughter. "Such a messy girl though~" she chuckled, again using her sleeve to wipe up the messy drool and smears on her daughters face while she was still sucking at her pads. Mom quickly brought the sleeve to her face. It was a mess to say the least, gleaming with spittle, the shit smears on it only barely managing to blend in to the brown fabric. In a moment of weakness, she found herself pressing her muzzle into her wrist, a deep heavy *SNRRRF* echoing off the walls as she took a pure deep whiff of the wiped up remains of Clari's meal. *God* it smelled so good to the vixen. Just, something about this stink drove her wild. Her entire body shivered in delight as she kept snorting for a moment, lost in bliss...

Until finally, A loud crooning yawn bubbled up the throat of the freshly fed baby. Just enough to knock her out of her snoofing spree.

"Goodness, my little darling is all sweepy, isn't she?" Sandra asked carefully, picking Clarissa carefully up to look her in the eyes, seeing lazy droopy eyes looking back, head swaying gently as she nodded off and woke back up repeatedly in her mother's arms. "So cute when you're tired~" Sandra cooed, gently nuzzling her nose into her daughter's and holding her tight, before gently carting the two of them across the room to the oversized crib in the corner of the room. Thankfully, thanks to her daughter, well, being just a bit of an oversized baby, the crib was sturdy and big enough for the two of them to fit into, Sandra hopping up carefully with her daughter in tow before pulling the bars up. "Computer, lights low." She stated, knowing the facility well enough from her visits to know how to control the room around her. 

As the lights faded, the two of them were held close, the half dozing daughter snuggling firmly into her mom's gently grasp, drooling gently onto her mom's sweater as she rest her head on a breast. A paw of Sandra's shuffled to gently pet through her daughter's hair, a soft lullaby-esque hum building in the mother's throat as her eyes closed. She wasn't sure how long the two of them spent like this, and she didn't really care. She was just happy to be with her darling baby.

Of course though, it couldn't last forever, a loud "Nghf!"dragging momma back to reality, her eyes opening to seeing her daughter's face put on an expression any mom would know well. Slight wince, closed eyes, tongue slightly out, tail flicked high in the air behind her? She didn't even need to *hear* the loud trumpeting *PRFFFFFRBT* erupting out behind her daughter to tell what she was trying to do, although the noise certainly helped. Another "Gnnrf!" barked out of her drowsy daughter, her wince going to a slacked jawed smile as finally, her sudden need to push was rewarded with that which she loved most. Poop. The flow started slow, a log of her usual thick heavy fox shit falling with a soft thud and a crinkle into the padding. Of course, as if it was the cork on the bottle, that one log getting out unleashed hell on her poor poor diaper. The next few minutes were filled with a cacophony of delighted grunts from the baby in her mother's lap, the sputtering farts of her tush, and the crinkling and smooshing and thudding of log after log of heavy thick fox poop piling up and absolutely *ruining* her perfectly pink adult diaper. Finally, after a solid minute of messing, Sandra looked up at her mother with her usual dopey smile. "Rahf!" she cooed happily.

"Good job dear!" Sandra said warmly, giving her daughter a loving hug, a paw reaching around to grope the fresh heavy mess as she shuffled her position under her daughter, non chalantly laying her down on top of her facing away, scooted back just right for the baby's massive overfilled diaper to be pressed firmly into her mother's muzzle. A deep, *needing* *SNRRRFFF* filling the air and echoing off the walls around the two of them as Sandra jammed her snout deep into the mass of hot fox shit. God she couldn't get over that stink. She was just elated to spend time with her daughter and enjoy this wonderful stink. Her arms wrapped gently around her daughter's midsection and held her tight, petting through her fur in just the way she knew Clarissa liked, that same loving hum building in her throat after taking another deep sniff, happy to just lay here with her daughter until the both of them were asleep together, snoring happily in each other's embrace.


End file.
